


I'll Steal Your Strength

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Lust, Crossdressing Kink, I have issues, M/M, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Seme Levi, Smut, Uke Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes a stroll through the woods. Soon everything becomes black. When he wakes up , he meets the likes of Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I must be dreaming...

Eren's Pov

I was walking through the woods late at night. There was a castle nearby. Thats all I remembered when I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up from my sleep. There was a maid with short black hair and grey eyes. She is really pretty! " Where am I ? " I asked.

" You're in a castle owned by a Prince ." she said.

" Haha , nice joke. " I laughed.

She showed no signs of laughter. It must be a dream. I must be dreaming , right! 

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a dress with ruffles and it was the color red. I slightly blushed when I came across the stockings underneath and the black boots.

" What the hell? " I said, " I am clearly a boy , why do I have to wear girl clothes? "

" Prince's orders. " she said without changing her expression.

That's when a short man walked in. He wears a gold crown with a emerald jewel and a black suit with a cape. He licked his lips at me then quickly replaced it with a bored expression.

" Mikasa you can leave now. " he says.

Mikasa nodded then took her leave. I feel so nervous , that the whole castle can hear my heart beating. " What's your name beautiful thing? " he asked.

" E-Eren ." I stuttered .

I stared at the man's beautiful features. His raven haired undercut. His beautiful grey eyes. He looks like a prince that you can find out of a fairy tale , until you hear the way he talks to people.  
" Well brat , I'm the Prince that lives in this castle. With maids , butlers , and a crazy witch named Hanji." he explains , " You're going to be my princess. "

I stared at him in shock before saying , " If you haven't noticed Your Highness, I have no breasts and I have a penis. I am clearly a guy! " he just smirks at me.

" I couldn't give two shits , you're going to be my princess brat. " he says. Who in the world does this guy think he is ? I just met him and he is a rude handsome jerk of a prince. Wait..... did I just call him handsome? Plus , I am not a kid. So what gives him the right to call me a brat!

" Find a girl that fits your standards. " I said getting up and going to the door. 

Suddenly , he grips my hand and spins me around. He looks up at me and says, " You're just my type , " he licks his lips and continues , " Messy brown hair , lovely teal green eyes, and a slender cute body. "

I can't help but blush when I hear him talk about me like that. " I will make you mine. " he says.

He slaps my ass before leaving the room. Oh my gosh! He is a jerk , but so hot! I may have developed a huge crush for this sassy prince. 

I take my time to look in the mirror and admire myself. I kinda do look cute. Woah.....

Levi's Pov

Eren will become mine. He will become my princess! Last of all , he will learn how to obey and love me.

I go down to the kitchen to see everyone talking. Marco talking to Jean while blushing like an idiot. Armin kissing Annie's hand and complimenting her while Hanji talks to Mikasa.

" HEYYYY LEVIIII! " Hanji yells out.

" Ugh.. what do you want four eyes? " I ask annoyed.

" I heard about the new boy. I want to see how adorable he looks! You probably forced him to wear a dress didn't you Levi? " she squeals. 

" So you can drool all over him ? I think not , shitty glasses. " I roll my eyes.

" Sassy and boring as ever Levi. " she replied.

I gave her one of my famous death stares. She backed away in panic.

" I can give you a description of how he looks . " Mikasa says while sticking her tongue out at me.

" Mikasa you better no- "

" He has pretty teal green eyes , he has a nice jawline , he has beautiful body that makes him look like a girl , and Levi forced him to wear a dress. " she says while gladly ignoring me.

" Ooooh! " Hanji chuckles.

" Fuck off , shitty glasses. " I say, " I will let you guys know that he will become my little princess. "

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. " He will become your what? " Armin pretended he didn't her what he was saying.

" The princess . Can you hear now , brat? " I said.

" He he Levi , you always make some funny jokes. " Jean says sarcastically with a fake laugh.

" Who says I was joking? " I glare at him.

" A guy being forced to crossdress becoming princess? " Hanji chuckles " Levi you're so kinky. "

" Shitty glasses, i know you can't be talking." I roll my eyes , " You're the definition of weird."

" Does he know that you are a vampire? " Marco asks.

" Shit.. Forgot to tell him that. " I say , " whatever I can tell him the truth later. "

" Man you would make the worst boyfriend ever , " Annie says.

" Shut up and cook me my dinner, brat! "

Eren finally decides to come out of his room to explore the castle. He comes into the dining area. He looked so nervous that it was adorable.

Hanji was the first to greet him. " Hello , I heard that you are Eren. " she shakes his hand , " Now that I get a closer look , I see why Levi wants to make you his. You are adorable! " she exclaims.

" Fuck off , shitty glasses. " I roll my eyes at her.

Soon , Mikasa , Armin , Annie , Jean , and Marco come out to greet him. Eren sat down to eat with us. Armin sure is a great cook. Eren would shoot me glances and when he caught me looking , he would blush then stare back at his food. Suddenly , I thought of a great plan. I would make Eren feel pleasure underneath the table.

Eren's Pov

I felt a warm hand crawl over to my lap. I look over at Levi and started blushing. He only smirked then continued to eat. I tried to act normal as possible and started eating again too. Soon , his hand went ' down under' and massaged my lower leg area. His stroking made me want to moan , but I bit my cheek to hold my noises together.He held part of the dress up and went for my panties ( Levi is such a kinky perv ) .

" How does the food taste , Eren ? " Armin asked.

" It tastes delicious Armin! " I said holding back a moan.

Armin smiled and said " Thanks Eren , i tried really hard. "

Levi's hand went in my panties and started stroking my dick. I ate the rest of my food for a distraction. Levi smirked even more at my reaction. 

" Armin , I expect you to wash these dishes before going to bed. Everybody else , you're dismissed. " Levi said.

" Bye Levi-san . " Hanji waved and he gave her a quick glare.

Armin picked up our plates not noticing the visible blush on my face. Levi licked my ear when Armin disappeared into the kitchen. I finally started moaning.

" A-Ah Levi!" I moaned while he pumped my cock.

" Make more sweet sounds , Eren. " he cooed into my ear.

" N-no , not here Ah! " I moaned out desperate for more.

He eventually stopped which I was sad and grateful at the same time. If he had went any further , I wouldn't have been able to control my sounds.


	2. He makes me feel....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes Eren feels so special , like he is only important thing in the world , and like he is the most beautiful princess in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Why do sound I like such a creep with a crossdressing kink?
> 
> Me: Because fanfics are created with such imaginative minds.
> 
> Eren: Wtf is wrong with you? Are you secretly Hanji?

Eren's Pov

I woke up really early. I really wanted to explore the castle more. 

I look through the choices of girl clothes. UGH!!!  
I can't wait when I escape from this castle with crossdressing kinks. 

I chose the halter top connected with a black cape and a short black mini skirt. Next , I chose the black ankle boots.

I walked out my room and there he was. Levi and Hanji having their conversation. I quickly walked past them until Levi said something.

" Oi brat , Where is my morning kiss? " he growled at me.

I blushed then said , " I didn't know we were in a relationship. Only couples kiss each other. "-

Hanji chuckled until Levi gave her one of his famous death stares.

Levi getting distracted made me walk away. I was thankful for that. I walked to the library.I haven't always like to read , but I need something to distract me from my thoughts.

Levi's Pov

Eren must have escaped when Hanji was keeping me occupied. That beautiful little shit.

Doesn't matter how many times Eren tries to run , he can't deny that he was moaning desperately for me to touch him , last night! The thought brought a smirk to my lips.

After checking the kitchen , dining room , and his own room , he probably is in the library.

I want to see his beautiful ass bending over to pick up a book that fell, and his skirt rises in the process.

I walked quickly to library room , hoping that Eren accidentally made a book fall.

I quietly opened the doors. I saw him bending over while trying to pull down the skirt. His butt bounced a little. I lick my lips at the sight. He seems so delicious.

Eren started sleeping and I walked in. He jumped up when he saw me. He tried to get up and leave , but I held him down.

" Eren , why did you run off when I asked for a morning kiss? " I stared right into his teal eyes.

He blushed , then looked away. " That's what lovers do. I am nothing special to you. " he said.

" You're the only brat in this castle that I look at with affection and lust , " he says , " I just want to feel your heart , warmth , and your body. "

Eren's blush only darkened. I smirked at him.

Eren's Pov

His words made my heart flutter. I loved Levi. I just met him a day ago , and I already feel like I need him. I want to become his princess , I want to feel like I'm the only one that he looks at with such love and care. I want him to mark me and say that I'm his.

I kissed Levi. I allowed him entrance and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together. I wanted to feel more of him. I wanted him inside of me. Could I really be falling for this handsome jerk of a prince?

" Your lips taste so sweet , " he says while whiping my mouth , " I can only imagine how your blood tastes. "

" W-wait what?! " I scream as he grabs my neck.

" Be quiet my little princess , it only hurts a little. " he says.

I close my eyes as I feel his fangs enter my neck. I moan a little when he licked the remaining blood.

" Your blood is so warm and sweet. " Levi says licking his lips.

"Mmn Levi. " I moan .

" Come on , let's go get breakfast. " he smiled.

Woa..... Levi smiled? HE ACTUALLY SMILED?

My life feels complete.

He scooped me up as we went to the dining hall. Jean and Marco greeted us.

" Poor Eren , has to put with the kinks of Your Highness. " Jean shakes his head with a sheepish grin.

" Don't start with me , horse-faced brat. " Levi replies bluntly.

" Anyways .... what do you want to eat , Your Highness? " Marco asks.

" That's more like it , " Levi says , "I would like cinnamon pancakes with the side of bacon. "

UGH!!! Levi is so mean! He didn't even order  
order me some!

Levi's Pov

There is a reason why I didn't get Eren a plate. 

I set the plate down and sat down in the chair. When I stared at him , I didn't pat the chair next to me. Instead , I patted my lap. Eren immediately blushed and shook his head.

" Eren , Ahh please ?" I moaned.

Eren's blush only darkened. Jean and Marco chuckled in the background. Eren sat on my lap.  
I smirked at him.

" Dirty old man.." He pouted.

" Would you like me to feed you? " I asked him.

His whole face gone red. I grabbed the fork and sliced a piece of the pancake off. He opened his mouth and ate the piece of the pancake.

" Mmmn . " He moaned , " Tastes good. "

" Now babe , will you feed me? I asked him.

He blushed again. His reactions are so adorable.

He sliced a piece of bacon off . He nervously put it into my mouth. While I chewed , my nails dug into his ass which caused the brat to moan.

Jean and Marco thought it was for fun , but it looked like a sex scene.Marco turned away while Jean pretended he was doing something.

"S-stop Levi... they're watching. " Eren stuttered.

" You're probably like the attention." I purred into his ear.

" You're w-wrong! " 

I pulled up his skirt a bit and he gasped. When I pulled it back down, he sighed of relief. His face looked so desperate and flushed.

Eren quickly got off of me and I smirked. My pretty little princess is now all mine.


	3. I'll Make You Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to feel inside Eren and make him know his love for him. Eren feels his body going weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Levi you sure want a taste of Eren , huh?  
> Levi: Shut your mouth , you annoying piece of shit.  
> Me: So harsh Levi.  
> Eren: You deserve it.

Levi's Pov  
Later through the day , I went to the rose gardens to think a little bit. All that came to mind was Eren. How I want to touch , show my love for him , feel inside of him , and make him know that he's mine only.  
I want to make him moan and weak under me. I was cut off by Hanji screaming.

" LEVIIIII-kun! " she yelled.

" What in the fuck do you want Hanji? " I yelled back in annoyance.

" Can you please please give me a sample of Eren's blood? " she pleaded. I gave her my usual expressionless face.

" The hell are you gonna do with my brat's blood? " I asked.

" Make clones all for myself. " she had a crazy wide grin on her face.

" You are fucking insane Hanji , go take a nap . " I rolled my eyes at her.

" You're no fair , Levi! Why do you get to keep Eren all to yourself? " she asked with a pout.

" He's mine and mine only. " I replied giving her a death stare.

Hanji pouted and walked away. After that , I went to go find Eren. He was in the kitchen with the others. I made sure I wasn't visible for them to see me peeking.

" Levi is such a grumpy old perv , you should've saw the action this morning. " Jean said.

" OOOOOH JEANNN TELL ME EVERYTHING! " Hanji yelled out.

" Alright... so Levi got Eren to feed him and Levi already fed Eren. Eren was sitting on his lap instead of the chair next to him. Marco and I pretended that we were doing something else . Levi was squeezing his ass and everything. " Jean said.

Everyone looked at Eren. Eren turned away and blushed. " That kinky pervert. " Hanji muttered , but she felt excited nonetheless.

Hanji is such a freak. I walked into the kitchen acting like I didn't hear their conversation. Hanji was the first one to greet me like always. Eren turned around and talked to Armin.

" Oooh is that a rose in your hand? " Hanji asked with amusement.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. She pointed to Eren and I nodded again.I walked towards him. He glanced at me . " Oi Eren. " I said getting him to look again.

My hand held out the rose for him and he blushed. " Thank you , Prince Levi. " he said.

I smirked before replying , " Soon you will be my princess. "

I looked up at Eren's outfit. The tall boy was wearing a gold halter dress with black lace stockings and gold heels. " After we eat dinner , come to my room , brat. " I said. Mikasa , Annie , Jean , Armin , and Marco eyed me with curiosity. While , Hanji was just squealing.

" Finally , Levi is gonna fuck Eren! " she said.

Eren's face turned completely red while I just rolled my eyes and smirked. " I guess there is no reason to hide it any more. "

Everyone including Eren , turned to look at me in shock. After , Eren took his plate and sat next to Mikasa. She looked at me and then back at Eren. " I feel sorry for ya , Eren. " I heard her whisper. He ate his dinner quickly and tried to leave. I called out to him and warn him.

" if you try to escape this castle , I will personally take all the blood out of you , my love. " I glared at him, " So you better be in my room when I finish dinner. "

He quietly nodded.

Eren's Pov

What is he gonna do? Is he gonna fuck me? I don't know why I'm running away. I've been wanting for the handsome jerk of a prince to fuck me ever since I got here. I walked to his bedroom which is upper floor of the castle. I thought of a way to tease him.

I took off these uncomfortable heels that I had to wear. Next , I laid on the bed in a seductive position. My ass sticking up slightly and my face looking so seductive and lust filled. Thenn , I pulled up my dress a little so he could see a bit of my ass.

Few minutes later , I heard the door open. It was Levi. I turn to look at him with a seductive , lust filled , and flustered expression. He licked his lips. " Welcome back , Prince Levi. " I purred.

" Fuck ... Eren I love the way you say my name. " he said walking towards me.

He smacked my ass which caused me to moan. Then he got real close and whispered in my ear , " I would love for you to scream my name when I fuck you. "

I blushed crimson red. His words make me so weak . They make me lose my strength. He turned me around so he could kiss me. It was soft and gentle. Next , he slid his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth. I was losing my strength by his touch.

Then , he made his way to my neck. He used his fangs to bite softly on my flesh and suck the blood. I moaned at the attention. 

" Your blood is always sweet. " he muttered into my neck.

I could feel my erection springing free. He looked down at it and smirked. " You dirty little boy. "

He lifted up the dress and rubbed it. I desperately moaned for more. He pumped up my cock causing me to cum in his hand. He licked it and I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. He opened up his trousers. His huge cock sprung free. I stared at it with hunger in my eyes.

" You look so hungry , brat.. " he said with amusement as he grabbed my hair.

He forced me take in his whole length. His cock hit the back of my throat. I pulled off a little and started sucking the tip. Then , I took his cock in my mouth again. I went up and down quickly trying to get him to cum. I went all the way down , thats when he came. I took my mouth off his dick with a huge pop and swallowed it all.

" Good boy. " he said.

He put two fingers into my mouth and without commanding anything , I obeyed and sucked his fingers. My tongue swirled around his fingers , tracing every bit with saliva. He took out his fingers and place them at my entrance. My eyes widened in shock when they inserted me. I screamed.

" You like that don't you Eren? " he teased me.

I moaned when his fingers penetrate me. Suddenly , I scream out again. " Found the spot you like so much. " he said. He kept attacking that one spot that made me spit out profanities and moans like hell.

" M-More Levi-kun Ahhh! " I moaned.

" Beg me , Eren. " he commanded.

" Please Levi! I want your c-cock inside me.. Mmmn." I begged. That was enough for Levi because he positioned himself right near my entrance. The head of his cock entered me and I moaned. Soon enough , he thrust all the way into me.

" Fuck.. Eren you feel so good and tight inside. " Levi groaned.

He thrust deep into me again. Then , he started pounding my insides real fast.

" A-Ahhh .. More .. " I moaned clinging to his neck.

He granted me my request when he started pounding my sweet spot. My eyes rolled back into my head. I screamed out his name .

" Scream out my name , more. " he said.

" LEVIIIIII! " i screamed.

He came inside me. Just when I thought he was done , he pulled me onto him. So I was straddling him with his cock still inside. " Ride me. " he said.

I pulled myself up and then slammed myself back down onto his cock. It felt so good. I could feel all my worries slipping away. He thrust back inside me again and I moaned out.

" Mmmn y-your cock feels g-good inside. " I moaned.

My ass bounced as I pulled myself back down onto his cock. He smacked my ass which made me desperately moan again.

" Mmmn L-Levi I'm c-cumming! "

We came together. As I got off him , he pulled me back on. My eyes widened. " You're taking a shower with me and then sleeping with me. " he said. I blushed bright red. He gets to see my body naked in the shower.

Third Person Pov

Eren and Levi went to the bathroom. Eren turned on the water as Levi got two towels. Eren stepped inside. The water fell against his beautiful tan skin. Levi soon joined him. He surprised Eren by slapping his ass.

" Wash me , brat. " Levi said.

" Wash yourself , grumpy old perv. " Eren replied .

" I will make you sleep on the floor. "

That's when Eren gave in. Eren poured some soap onto his hands. He started by soaping up Levi's arms , chest , and torso. When he reached to the ' down under ' area. He paused and blushed. He skipped that part and soaped up Levi's back.

" You missed a spot. " Levi said with amusement while pointing to his cock.

" Ugh .....Do I have to?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded while Eren sighed. He put more soap into his hands. Just like that , he gently soaped up Levi's cock. The water washed it away.

" Felt good. " Levi whispered into Eren's ear which caused Eren's whole body to blush.

After their shower , Eren dried off. Levi got into some comfy night clothes. Eren was about to do the same , but a short pervert stopped him." You're sleeping naked with me. "

" T-that is totally n-not fair! " Eren stuttered while blushing.

Levi scooped Eren up and dropped him in the bed. Levi joined him soon after. Eren would lay on his chest while Levi tightly secured his waist to the bed. Soon after that , they fell asleep .


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to a ball at Wall Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Eren you make a gown look good.
> 
> Eren: blushes and turns away
> 
> Levi : One day , I will kill both of you.

Eren's Pov

A whole day I had to practice being a princess.I had to walk with books on my head , had to learn how to chew and eat food properly , and had to learn how to dance. It was so exhausting.It was bad enough that people had to see me wear gown . Even some believed that I was an actual girl!

So today was actual day of the ball. I had three hours to spend with Levi and everyone else.

I woke up . I decided to take a shower because I was feeling a bit filthy. 

The water feels really good against my skin. I took soap and started to scrub. Can't make sure myself smells bad at this ball.

After my relaxing shower , I put on a black ruffled dress with flats on. I went to the dining room where breakfast was being served.

" Good morning everyone. " I said greeting everyone.

" Good morning Eren. " they waved.

As I got my breakfast , I felt strong hands wrap around my waist softly. It was Levi!

I spun around and gave him a quick morning kiss. " Good boy. " he smirked.

Hanji squealed in the background. " So cute."

I blushed and Levi just glances at me. I look away quickly. He chuckles at my reaction. Damn him.

" Hey Eren , before you go to that ball , here is some advice. " Annie said while laying her head on Armin's shoulder , " Make sure you don't fall on your ass. "

Levi glared at her before Armin playfully hit her on her arm and quietly yelled , " Annie! "

" I'll try. " I said.

Levi's Pov

It was time for the ball. I waited at the limousine for Eren to come out. Let me just say , that the wait was worth it. Eren came out in a stunning red corset gown and black pumps. I can only imagine how his feet feel right now.

" Mmmn , you look tasty. " I said licking my lips.

" You can taste me after the ball. " Eren said.

I frowned , " You know how much self control that takes , Eren? "

Eren chuckled before getting in the limo.

Few minutes later , we make it to the ball. The ball looked fascinating. It was clean , gold and white , classy looking people , and tasty looking food.

" I-Im nervous , Levi... " Eren muttered next to me.

" It's gonna be alright , brat. " I said , " Loosen up. "

I held Eren's sexy waist the whole time. I slowly grabbed his ass walking through the crowd.

" Self control , Levi. " Eren blushed.

" Ugh.. Such Torture. " I rolled my eyes.

" Now you see how I feel. "

" Not getting to touch you is way more torture than that. "

" Lay off , you short pervert. "

After our short argument , I saw a man with ugly bushy eyebrows walk towards us. It was Erwin Smith.

" Hello Levi. " he said.

" Nice to see ya again , eyebrows. " I replied obviously bored.

I felt Eren squirm to get out of my hold, but I held onto his waist tighter.

" How's it been Erwin ? "

Erwin and I went into a long conversation about this and that. I introduced Eren and Erwin asked him a few questions about blah blah blah.

It was time to eat. The dinner looked delicious. It was mashed potatoes with steak and gravy. Looked yummy but not as yummy as Eren's blood.

Eren ate quietly next to me. Looks like that practice came out in handy after all. Speaking about handy , one of my hands slipped under the table to rest on Eren's lap. He blushed slightly.

" If only you wore a short dress, " I whispered into his ear.

" Pervert. That's why I didn't wear anything to revealing. " He whispered back.

I chuckled.I couldn't wait until I got out this ball.I want to taste his blood and fuck him right now.

Soon , it was dancing time. I held out my hand for Eren to take and he accepted it. My hand gripped his waist while his held my shoulder.

" My gorgeous princess . " I muttered.

" My grumpy short prince charming. " he teased.

" My brat that likes my dick to pound his ass. " I smirked as I got Eren to blush.

" Don't you want to pound me right now? " he sent me a challenging grin.

" I would gladly fuck you right now , " I said , " But only I deserve to see you naked. "

Eren chuckled then rolled his eyes. " Wouldn't have it any other way. "

Eren's Pov

After the ball , I but felt so tired and exhausted. Nonetheless , I still wanted Levi. I wanted his love , affection , dominance, and much more. I needed all of Levi right now.

Being a princess was some tough work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri fangirls unite!


	5. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ball , Levi is feeling kind of the thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Wtf is this?
> 
> Eren: .....
> 
> Me: ERERIIIII!!

Levi's Pov

I feel a whole new thirsty crave for blood now.It must be a blood moon. My heart goes crazy and I feel a need for blood.

I went to Eren's bedroom where he was fast asleep. I brought my fangs real close to his neck. Even asleep, I could feel him squirm.

I softly bit on his neck . I locked the blood that trailed down his beautiful tanned skin.

" Mmmn , tasty . " I mumered .

I lifted up his right leg trying to suck some blood out of his thigh. That was his sweetest area. Thick amounts of blood trickled into my mouth

" Your thighs contain the sweetest area of your blood. " I whispered.

This time he opened his eyes. I glanced up at him as he tried to back away.

" Doesn't matter how tired you are , when I'm done with you, I'm gonna make you faint. " I gave him a smirk.

" Mmmn , sounds great. " he licked his lips.

I took off the night gown that caressed his beautiful body.

" Pleasure me, first. " I ordered.

I unbuttoned my pants and my erection sprung free. Tasting blood like Eren's , does wonders for my body. He crawled towards my cock like a little puppy.

He stroked it a few times before taking it all in his mouth. I felt my cock strengthening in his mouth. His mouth felt really good. He pulled off a little and went back down in a quickening pace. 

" A-ah Mmmn. " he moaned around my cock.

I finally came in his mouth. He took his mouth off my cock with a long pop.

" Now I will get to the fun part. " I said.

" Mmmn , I need you inside Leviii. " he seductively purred.

I positioned my cock at his entrance , before thrusting deep inside.

He screamed out. I smirked at the pleasing sound. I thruster faster and faster until I hit his sweet spot. He screamed again.

" A-ah .. LEEEEEVII!! "

" You like this spot , don't you? " I teased as I twisted his nipples.

He moaned desperately as I rammed inside his prostate.

" Mmmn.. Levi-kun I am g-getting ready to cum . "  
He faintly whispered.

I rammed inside his prostate one more time before we both came. I kept my word because Eren truly fainted. He looked so calm and innocent.

Eren's Pov

My ass hurts like hell.Levi really knocked up my asshole. I got up and took a shower.

" Godddd! " I yelled as I felt the pain burst through my ass again.

After my shower, I put on a black dress with black and white stockings and both boots.I looked cute , I guess.

Suddenly , without even a knock , Levi comes barging in. I jump up in surprise. My heart quickly beats.

" Mmmn , you always look stunning , my princess. " he cooked.

" As do you , my Prince. " I blushed while taking a bow.

Just when I bowed , I instantly felt the pain again . Levi must of noticed , because next thing you know , Levi has scooped me up.

" I guess I did fuck you a little too hard." Levi chuckled , " I'll take care of you my princess. "

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my Ereri  
> fangirls.


	6. I L-love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is surprised by Levi's affection. Then, he mutters out three words that he would have never thought he would say to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sorry for not updating in a few days...
> 
> Levi: You lazy piece of shit...
> 
> Eren : I thought the story was over at that point.

Eren's Pov

He carried me to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Just when I thought he was gonna put me down in one of the chairs , he placed me on his lap. My faced burned with heat as I squirmed to get off.

" You're so adorable . " he chuckled.

Armin and Annie were making out while Hanji was squealing. Mikasa rolled her eyes like someone's mother.

As he fed me , I slowly felt his hand crawl over to my ass. I swear he thought he was slick.

" I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me. " I grinned like an idiot.

" Tch. That is true." He looked away.

" Don't worry , Eren , I will protect you from this hungry beast. " Hanji teases.

" If anything , you're gonna make his condition worse , shitty glasses. " Levi stared through her.

" Hehe . " Hanji laughed.

I rest my head on his chest.Levi stared daggers at Hanji and Mikasa silently chuckled.

After breakfast, he took me outside to the rose garden.I was surprised to see so many different varieties of rose. To the left ,there was pink and to the right were yellow. To the center.... there was black.

" You have a nice garden. " I spoke up.

" The pink ones reminds me of your ass." Levi said glancing up at me.

My face turned fully red.He never stops making such teasing comments like that.

He scooped me up again to place me on the bench. As he came down on me , I effortlessly muttered three words unintentionally.

Levi's Pov

" I-I love y-you." He muttered while glancing away.

My eyes widened at the words.The three words that I never expected to come out of that lewd mouth.I slightly felt heat rising to my cheeks.

" I love you too , brat. " I smiled at him before sealing his lips.

Our kiss was gentle and soft. I wanted to dominate his mouth , but I said that I wanted to take care of him.

" M-mmn . " he moaned through our kiss.

Sounds like that , send vibrations through my cock.

" I'll be gentle , Eren. " I mutter.

He nodded as I went down to his chest. I left a quick hockey before I bit softly into his flesh. I licked the trail of blood .

" A-ah mmmn ." He moaned.

His thighs twitched a little , begging to be touched.I smirked as my cold hand touched his thighs. He whimpered at the touch. I stroked the trace lines of his thigh.

" Such beautiful legs. " I muttered as I went down to kiss his thigh.

He moaned again. I chuckled as he bit his lip." You look so sexy under me. " I said.

" You d-dirty ol- " his words were curt off by a load moan.

" You like that don't ya? " I whispered in his ear.

He moaned again at the touch. I love the expression on Eren's pretty little face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	7. I feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's touch makes all the pain Eren waa suffering, go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ereri..Ereri....Erei
> 
> Levi: If only if I could get away with murder.
> 
> Eren: Oh Lord

Eren's Pov

He lifted up my dress and stared hungrily at my cock.My whole face turned red and I covered up my face. He used his strongs arms to get my hands away.

" I want to see that pretty face ." he whispered into my ear.

" Dirty old man." I glared at him, " You just want to see me with a lust filled expression. "

" That's only 70% true."

This dude.....

He slid down my panties. Girl panties are such a pain. I totally want my boxers back.Anyways , he pumped up my erection. All these nasty noises threatened to spill.

" A-ah mmmn. " I moaned.

" You like that , my little princess? " he asked.

" N-Aaahhh ! " I screamed with pleasure.

Levi soon unbuckled his pants. His dick sprung free. Levi stroked his massive erection as I stared with hungrily eyes.

" This will make you feel good , brat. " he said while positioning the head at my entrance.

Levi thrusted forward. I screamed out .

" Ahh more L-Levi ! " I moaned.

He hit my sweet spot and I screamed out. He hit it multiple times , which causes my eyes to roll back in my head.

" I'm going t- " my words were cut short by a kiss.

As his tongue explored , his hand pumped my cock. I moaned between our kisses. I finally came.

I feel my whole body going faint.

 

Levi's Pov

That's right. I made that brat go weak under my touch.

He was currently sleeping next to me so peacefully. His beautiful long eyelashes stuck out and he his messy hair was scrambled over the pillow.

" Mmmn , sleeping beauty. " I chuckled at his figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated yall! Please don't kill me !! Some people have school


	8. My Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eden are invited to a party. Eren panics and Hanji helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren : If only fanfiction wasn't a thing...
> 
> Levi: My life would be happier.
> 
> Me : When are you ever happy, Levi?

Eren's Pov

It's so dark outside. The moon is the only glisentning . I wake up to the sounds of screaming.

" Huh? " I gasp, " It was just a dream. "

Just when I thought it was a misunderstanding , it was just Hanji in my room . I tried to give her one of Levi's death stares , but she just laughed.

" Why are you in my room so early in the morning? " I asked.

" See well, I'm supposed to prepare you for this party that you and Levi will be going to. " she replied.

" Ughh. " I groaned , " I am not going to crossdress in front of a crowd. It's already torture that I have to do it in front of you guys."

That's when I felt a hand on my wrist drag me out my bed.

" H-Hangi ... let gooo! " I yelled.

She kept on dragging me towards the ballroom.When we were finally inside , she let go of my wrist.

" I could be enjoying my sleep right now.. " I muttered.

" Sorry cupcake , prince's orders. " Hanji put on a wide grin on her face.

" First , we'll go over dancing. " Hanji instructed.

She held out her hand and I quickly took it. She guided me around and tried my best to follow.

Levi's Pov

I was watching Eren dance. His dancing was decent looking. I wanted to be the one to teach him. To grab his ass unintentionally. That's a lie. I would grab his ass intentionally.

" Am I good , Hanji? " he asked.

" Better than Levi himself. " she grinned knowing that I was secretly there.

I pretended that I was just walking in. Eren glanced at me and then looked away.

" Nice to see you to, brat. " I muttered.

Hanji let go of Eren eagerly. I gave her a quick smirk as I took a hold of Eren's waist. Eren blushed lightly.

" Such beautiful hips. " I licked my lips.

Hanji chuckled slightly and Eren bit his lip to hold back moans. I smirked at his reactions.

As we danced , I occasionally grabbed his ass. Hanji kept squealing like one of those maniac girls on the internet.Eren finally let out a sound.

" I thought I was supposed to be training Eren , but looks like you have other plans. " Hanji grins.

" I would make love to Eren right here , but you're right. " I said moving away from Eren.

" Carry on. "

Eren pouted as we drew away from each other. That little brat is so adorable. Hanji held his hand again as they danced across the ballroom. I took notice of how great Eren's ass looks in that dress.

" Eren , that old man is looking at your ass. " She teases.

Eren blushed and then chuckled. " Such a pervert. " 

I gave Hanji a quick death glare before licking my lips at Eren. His face turned a darker shade of red.

After dancing , Hanji made Eren practice carrying books on their heads.

Eren failed a couple of times , but finally got it after the 100th try.

When he bended down to pick up the books , the dress slid over his ass . Hanji gasped. I walked over to him and slapped his ass cheeks.

" Ahh Leviiii! " he yelled.

I chuckled slightly and Hank shakes her head.

" Dirty perv. " she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update y'all.


	9. You're so Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the party. Things get a little freaky ( If you know what I mean ) between Levi and Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: How long is this torture gonna go on?
> 
> Me : Levi..... How about you stfu?
> 
> Eren : ....... Got em

Levi's Pov

I gotta make sure I smell good , look good , and make sure I'm clean. This night isn't really special to me at all. I've been to a thousand of these stupid parties , but I still gotta make myself look clean as hell.

" Armin and Hanji better have nice fashion taste. " I mutter.

I put on my cape and crown. As I head out , I hear noises coming from downstairs. I bet it's Hanji , again!

" ERENNNN , PUT ON THESE LOVELLLLY STOCKINGS! " she screamed.

" H-Hanjjji ! " he yelled.

Usually I would stop Hanji , but I want to see Eren in stockings tonight.

" Oi , shitty glasses." I said opening up.

I shifted my attention to Eren. He wore a one strap white gown with a slit at the side. The dress showed off his right thigh nicely in white heels. He blushed a dark shade of red and then looked away.

" Nice work , Hanji. " I say licked my lips at the sight of Eren , " I might just fuck him in front of everyone. "

Eren's whole face turned red at this point. He is so adorable. Hanji started cackling like a witch (she is one ).

" God Levi.... and you thought I was insane ? " Hanji said trying to hold back sounds of laughter.

Eren's Pov

When we got at this party , the scenery was beautiful. White and gold was everywhere. My eyes were drawn away from the event when I felt Levi teasingly grabbing my ass. This old pervert!

" Self control. " I glanced at him.

He just shrugged and said , " I won't be able to control myself for long. "

Then he went on about how he needed my blood and all my body . This old perv has a way with words.I moan a little.

" Self control. " he teases.

" I can hold mines longer. " I stuck my tongue out at him.

" We'll see about that , " he gave me a challenging glare. 

I could see pure evil written in his facial expression , " If you can't compose yourself for tonight , I will spank you in front of everyone. "

" The hell ? " I muttered , " I am totally not losing to you. "

Levi gave me a challenging smirk as we sat ourselves at the dining table. The food looked amazing. I almost forgot about the deal until Levi put his hand on my lap.

" While I'm eating though? " I glared at him.

He smirked , " Yup. "

I quietly chew on the spaghetti as his hand massages my leg. I bite my cheek hard so I can hold back moans. His touch drives me crazy.

" We just started and you already look like you can't hold on much longer. " he chuckled.

" S-shut up! " I quietly shouted.

I kept on looking down so no one would see my reactions. It's not that hard to catch Levi doing this to me , but they act like it's unnoticeable.

" Give up , Eren. " he whispered into my ear.

There is no way in hell , that I'm allowing myself to get spanked in public. I am definitely going to use self control.

Levi's Pov

Every time my fingers touch him , I can see him losing strength. I'm the person that stole his strength. 

I love to see Eren bended over my lap with everyone staring. Me making his ass red in front of everyone. Even though he is losing his senses , I don't see him giving up.

I found his panties that he hid under his dress.I pumped his cock. Eren looked like he finally surrendered. His expression was filled with lust He still held his moans back.

" Looks like I win. " I smirked.

" T-that was... totally....not f-fair! " he panted.

" I make the rules since I top. " I said before giving him a quick peck.

After dancing , chatting , and eating , we finally went home.I couldn't wait until I get to spank Eren in front of everyone

" I am still not gonna let you spank me. " he muttered.

" You won't disobey. princess. " I said biting his neck softly.

Licking the blood away , Eren moaned . Eren will always keep me interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is such a old sour puss. ANYWAYS , hope you enjoyed the story.


	10. I'll Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thought he was actually gonna do it instead Levi becomes gentle loving. He wants Eren to know the love he has for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi : .....  
> Eren:.....
> 
> Me: THEY ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT

Levi's Pov

" Haha " I laughed , " You actually thought I would embarrass you like that? "

" First of all , that's the first I heard you actually laugh. " he teases , " Two , you actually... "

I gave him the famous death stare before saying , " I have actually laughed before , and of course I wouldn't hurt you like that. " 

" You're so sweet, Levi! " Eren jumps onto me.

I teasingly grab his ass when I say , " You taste sweeter. "

" Mmn , Levi. " he teasingly moans.

" I can get you to scream much more. " I chuckle.

" Go get some rest instead. " he replied before blowing me a kiss goodbye.

Eren's Pov

I felt a sigh of relief when Levi said he wasn't gonna spank me. I am happy to show much I love Levi , but something like a spanking in public , is just embarrassing.

I took a nice warm shower when I got back to my room.It really feels nice to take off the clothes Levi practically forces me to wear because of his kink. And I thought Hanji was the one insane.

As the water touched my skin , I just wanted to let myself go. I wish Levi was here to scrub me up.

" Speak of the Prince and he shall come. " I heard a voice.

" LEEVI!! " I screamed.

" Brat , don't blow out my eardrums , " he glanced at me with that sassy diva look of his , " I just wanted to make you clean. "

" That's so thoughtful of you ," I see in his eyes that he wants to do much more , " But it would be better for you to rest. " 

" Do I have to , princess ? " he pouted like a kid.

Hold up... Hold up... Hold up....

I have never seen such a side of Levi. Levi is usually is that short dude with a temper that will rip your soul out and eat it. Levi looked so cute using childish tricks. I love the fact he is opening up to me much more now.

" If you go to bed for me , you can get a whole day of pleasure tomorrow. " I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

" Goodnight , brat. " Levi got up so quick.

What a perv....

Next Morning , I guess Levi took me literally. I was semi joking. He literally had white lingerie set out for me.

" Oh my god. " I blushed deeply.

" You would look so adorable in this , don't you think? " he tease.

I got undressed in front of him and my face casually turned red. I could feel his eyes roaming over to my butt cheeks. As I slid the undergarments on , Levi got up.

" Hungry and eager , eh? " I teased.

" Yes , I am. " he admits. " Now let me get taste. "

" First , let me put on the bra. " I held up my hands in protest.

" Hurry up , I'm getting thirsty. " Levi licks his lips.

As I slip on the bra , Levi's eyes turn half-lidded.  
His eyes roam everywhere. My face turned fully red.

To be Continued...


	11. My Love For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Eren his love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Disgusting....
> 
> Eren : blushes
> 
> Me: True Love

Levi's Pov

I bite softly on Eren's flesh. His blood never goes rotten. 

" Eren... I love you. " I said.

His eyes widen and all of his blood rush to his cheeks.

" Everything about you , makes me love you. " I continue , " Let me show my love for you. "

" Yes .. " he looks away , " For the record , ... I-i love you t-too. "

Now it's my turn to blush . I quickly hide my face from him. When I look back up , that brat is grinning.

" So it is possible to get you to blush. " he chuckles.

" Shut up , brat. " I mumble.

I smack his ass and I hear a sudden moan come out of him. His cheeks gets colored a darker red.

" LEVI- " he gets cut off by my lips.

Eren's Pov

Just when I was gonna speak , his lip covered mine. His lips were soft and gentle. Our mouths danced before I felt a cold hand get into my panties.

" Mmmn Levi! " I moan.

" You're so hard already. " he teases.

I felt my face turn completely red. More sexual sounds came out of me as his hand pumped my cock. He stopped when he felt I was close to coming.

He shoved the panties to side before inserting a finger in my entrance. I screamed at the sudden action. Levi smirked at my reaction.

" Mmmn... feels good. " 

" Your insides are sucking on my finger. " He purrs near my ear, " So tight. "

I could feel myself cumming. He takes his fingers out. I only get a few seconds to breathe , because he replaces it with his huge cock.

" LEEEVIIIII !!! " I scream.

" I love the way you say my name , babe. " he growled.

As he starts thrusting , I feel my senses going weak. Even though he is being gentle right now , I still lose all my strength.

" Ah...Levi ... I-i love y-you. " I moan desperately.

He hits my sweet spot and I let out a scream. He leans towards my neck and bites on the flesh sofly and then licks it.

" I love you more. " he says.

He finally releases inside my hole. I feel my body go faint when it's all over.

Levi's Pov

I guess love can be a strong thing. My love for Eren or should I say , sunshine faced little brat ,  
can never be broken.

After knocking my princess up senseless , I laid right next to him. My arms held him tight and we fell asleep together.

" I love you . " the last words that fell from my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri fangirls unite! Thanks for reading. I legit thought no one would read this story , but thanks for showing this story some love.


	12. Your Birthday is Special To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Levi's birthday , and Eren wants to make it a special day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Eren : Happy birthday , Levi!
> 
> Levi: What are you two brats up to?
> 
> Me : N-nothing!

Eren's Pov

Today is Levi's birthday and I want to make him feel good on this day. If I have to crossdress as Santa's little helper , that's what I'm gonna do.

Hanji took me downstairs to the basement of the castle. She had a little costume set up for me . I felt my face entirely red.

" Oh my god , Hanji-san. " I glared at her.

" Hey , " she said , " Don't blame this on me. You wanted to do something special for his birthday. "  
" Fine... I'll wear it. " I muttered.

I grabbed the outfit and hurried to my room. I wanted to surprise Levi.

After I put it on , I quickly regret it a little. The top had no straps and it clung to my nipples. The skirt clung to my thighs and barely covered the bottom part of my butt cheeks. The green and white stockings made the outfit even more sexy than I expected. Then , I put on the Santa hat.

I walked to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast. I guess everybody was getting aroused because I saw blushes everywhere and a nosebleed from Levi.

I quickly straddled Levi' lap and gave him a quick morning kiss.

" Happy birthday , my love. " I smiled.

" Hmm so you remembered , " he smirked , " Thanks. "

My heart danced. My effort to make Levi's birthday was appreciated.

" Looks like you took the time to be a good little elf. " he said eyeing my costume.

I felt a blush come over me as I replied , " I wanted to make Santa happy. "

" Santa is really happy , in fact Santa will give you present tonight. " his eyebrows wiggled.

I playfully punched his arm as I got up to get breakfast. Bacon and cinnamon pancakes! Alright!

After breakfast , I helped clean up around the castle , I helped Levi do paperwork , I cleaned his bedroom , and ran him a bubble bath. He looked so relaxed throughout the day that it made me happy. I hope his birthday was really great.

Levi's Pov

I love Eren. I never felt so happy in such a long time. I used to look at birthdays as just another day that comes around the year , but Eren changed my view on it. He made me feel relaxed and happy. That's why I want to give him my thanks.

There Eren was , laying down patiently and seductively on my bed. His ass peeking through that little short skirt. The stockings making his legs look even greater than before. I wanted to tear him up.

" Eren . " I called out to him.

His green eyes looked at me . I sat down on the edge of the bed so I could stroke his thighs.

" Thank you a lot , Eren. You made me happy. You made my birthday a day to look forward to . That's why I want to show you how happy you made me feel. " I said kissing his thighs.

" I'm g-glad. " He smiled.

My hands made it to his skirt. I lifted up the material and he wasn't wearing any panties. I smirked.

" You horny little princess , you didn't want to wear panties today? " I questioned amusingly.

He shook his head . Just as I was gonna use my fingers to insert him , but he pushed them away. I gave him a questioning look.

" Today is your birthday , so I want to pleasure you. " he looked away with a blush on his face.

I smirked at him. I sat up with anticipation. He seductively got down from the bed and crawled over to me. Eren sure knew how to get me hard.

Eren unzipped my pants and my erection sprung free. His eyes stared at it with lust. I love that expression on his adorable face.

He gave my cock a few strokes , before putting his dirty little mouth on it. His tongue felt good.

" Mmmn . " he moaned as he took in my whole length.

" This is such a nice present. " I said as I gently grabbed his hair forcing him to come back up and go back down.

This routine carried on for a few seconds before Eren took his mouth off. He kissed the top of my cock before putting his mouth back on it. This gave me so much pleasure. Finally , I release my cum into his mouth.

I watched as the horny little brat swallowed it all. I patted his head . He stood up and then straddled my lap. I lifted him up on my dick before slamming him down. He let out a scream.

" S-Santa you f-feel so good. " Eren said.

" So do you. " I replied.

I thrusted into Eren as he kept lifting himself up , and slamming himself down on my sick. I let out a groan as this routine continued. Eren's insides always felt so magical.

" Mmmn ... Santa I love you. " he moaned out.

" I love you too , brat. " I said bit down on his chest.

I licked the blood away before raming into his prostate.

" Ahh... Leviii ! " Eren screamed out.

I pumped him as he came in my hand. I licked it before cumming deep into his ass. He let out a final moan before passing out.

I slapped Eren hard on the ass to wake him up. He let out a scream before glaring at me. I chuckled.

" Go take a shower. " I said. " After your shower , we can cuddle. " 

Eren quickly undressed in front of me before walking into the bathroom. His ass always looks so ravishing.

Third Person Pov

Eren dried himself off before coming to lay by Levi. Levi's arms hugged Eren close to him while Eren's leg entwined with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long. Ereri fangirls please don't slice my neck!


	13. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a blood moon and you know what that means! All the vampires will come out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi : How dare they touch my brat?
> 
> Me : AH AHH... SO YOU DO CARE FOR EREN?
> 
> Eren : blushes

Eren's Pov

It's just a dream . More like nightmare! There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide . 

" Please stop! " I yell as I feel my back hit the wall.

A bunch of vampires surround me. I won't let them take my blood so easily. The only person I will allow to drink my blood.... is Levi. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.

" Get the FUCK away from me! " I scream as I kicked one in the gut.

Red eyes looked up at me with anger. I took this distraction as a chance to run. I quickly ran towards my bedroom. I hurriedly opened the door before giving it a hard slam.

" P-please let this be a dream. " I hoped.

I heard the door open. To protect myself , I grabbed a pillow. ( Great thinking Eren. A pillow will do a great amount of damage to vampires ).

" Calm down , brat. " I instantly recognized the voice.

I launched myself towards Levi so I could give him a big hug. He posessively held my hips.

" I'm so glad you're here. " I whispered into his neck, " They were going to take my blood. "

I should've kept my mouth closed. Just by saying that , I saw Levi's eyes fill with anger. He left the room at the speed of light.

I heard roars and screams of horror. I peeped from the door and my eyes widened in shock.Levi was killing the vampires. His fangs were picking at the flesh.

" Such disgusting taste. " he muttered wiping away the blood from his mouth, " Only Eren's has such fine taste. "

I felt heat spread across my cheeks. That bastard had a way with words. " Only I deserve to taste such beautiful blood , such filth should taste fucking trash. " he continued.

I moved away from the door and acted like I didn't witness anything. 

I decided that I deserved a bath . Just when I about to undress , Levi walked in.

" You know Eren , I'm really thirsty. " he smirks.

" Mmmn Leviiiiiiiii , I want you to taste me. " I seductively moan.

He brings out his fangs. He bites into my neck. I let out a sweet sound as kicked the blood away.

" Can I have more , Eren ? " He asked.

I gave.him a nod before turning to the side. His fangs sank deep into my chest. I lost more blood than I expected. I felt a little sleepy. After sucking the blood , I felt my eyes closing.

Next morning , Levi wakes me up. Sudden realization comes over me , before playfully punching Levi.

" You asshole! You took to much blood. " I grin.

" But Eren , I couldn't resist. " he licks my ear , " It was delicious. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for y'all so you guys won't chop my head off.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Eren is so cute in dresses.  
> Eren: blushes  
> Levi: Oi author , wth is wrong with you?


End file.
